Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide
Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide is a reference book containing images and information relating to Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, the fourth installment of the ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' series. The book was published by DK Publishing on April 5, 2011. Product description Captain Jack Sparrow is back, in On Stranger Tides, the fourth installment in Disney's ''Pirates of the Caribbean'' series! This insider's guide takes readers on an unforgettable tour of the swashbuckling world of this all-new movie, with in-depth looks at characters, locations, adventures, and more. Foreword by Jerry Bruckheimer Sometimes you just can't get enough of a good thing. I'd like to think that the main reason we decided to set sail back into the world of Pirates of the Caribbean for a fourth adventure is the same that we kept hearing over and over again from audiences: we missed it! You know, it's like going to camp when you're a kid. You make all these great friends, and then everybody disappears. But now we're all back together again after a break which was just a little too long: Johnny Depp, Geoffrey Rush, Kevin McNally, Keith Richards, screenwriters Ted Elliott and Terry Rossio, cinematographer Dariusz Wolski, costume designer Penny Rose, composer Hans Zimmer, and more. But like any new summer camp session, there are newbies who we're so excited to have join the company, especially director Rob Marshall, actors Penélope Cruz, Ian McShane, Sam Claflin and Astrid Bergès-Frisbey, and production designer John Myhre. The idea was to take the Pirates of the Caribbean world a few steps beyond, with our new characters engaged in a thrilling and sometimes hilarious search for the fabled Fountain of Youth that takes them from the teeming streets of mid-18th century London to mysterious and dangerous ships and islands inhabited by zombies and mermaids. Stranger tides indeed, all shot in Disney Digital 3-D to make the excitement literally jump off the screen. Our filming began in the jungles, beaches, and oceans of Kauai and Oahu, Hawaii; magnificent environments built in Hollywood; then to a real desert island in Puerto Rico; and finally to historical landmarks and huge studios sets in England. The pages that follow in this book will give you a guided tour through this incredibly visual world that we created for Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides, and we hope you enjoy the journey both in print, and on screen. Contents *Foreword by Jerry Bruckheimer *Introduction *Captain Jack Sparrow *Joshamee Gibbs *The Spanish *The British *Hector Barbossa *St. James's Palace *The Captain's Daughter Inn *Angelica *The Secret of Eternal Youth *Mao Kun Map *Blackbeard *''Queen Anne's Revenge'' *''Queen Anne's Revenge'' Crew *Zombie Crew *Blackbeard's Cabin *Dark Magic *Angelica and Blackbeard *''Providence'' *''Providence'' Crew *Naval Files *Jack and Angelica *The Mutiny *Whitecap Bay *The Mermaids *Syrena *The Santiago *The Jungle Pools *Reunion at Palm Tree Grove *The Ritual Begins *Stranger Tides *Index *Acknowledgements External links *Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides: The Visual Guide at Amazon.com Category:Visual Guides Category:Real-world books